Deadred
Dorian Killy, aka Deadred is one of the main antagonists of the 2016 TV series Superstarz, ''acting as the main antagonist of the first season and one of the major antagonists of the second season. He is the former co-manager of Sky-Tech, and was Max Dason's fatherly figure until becoming Deadred via taking a drug called Rednox. He became a supervillanious terrorist which unleashed his anger on the US citizens and took over Sky-Tech in order to make a nuclear bomb. History Season 1 Working for Charles Caspian Dorian was the second in command and co-manager of Sky-Tech, with Charles Caspian being the CEO and his best friend. He at first met the new worker and test subject for ''Project: Superstarz - Max Dason. Max Dason was turned into Supercold, and he legally became a superhero in the US. However, the drug lord Robert Kenzi became obsessed with killing Max, and developed the Rednox drug, specially to turn Dorian into Deadred. Dorian went to the bar to have a drink, and he talked to Robert, who secretly added the drug to his drink. After that moment which Dorian drunk the beer, he quickly unleashed his Deadred persona. He had terrible headaches the next day, and he was all the time at work craving for more pills. Anger unleashed He later looked at the mirror in his apartment, and saw a hallucination of Deadred telling him to kill the one he loves. He killed his daughter Mary Killy, and that unleashed Deadred. As Supercold and the Superstarz came to stop him, they found dozens of cops lying dead inside the flat. Deadred ambushed Novaness, who overpushed him. The Superstarz fought with him, but he escaped through the window. He later killed Zombro/Robert Kenzi for drugging him up, and became the leader of his gang, including Dan Killmonger. He later turned Dan Killmonger into Killmonga via giving him a Rednox drug. He sent Dan to terrorize random people and distract The Superstarz from the real plan. He fired The Superstarz and told them its a fight they can not win. However, after hearing about Killmonga's terror acts, they realized they cannot give up. Killmonga was eventually killed by Deadred, who said that he is the only one to control the universe. Deadred ordered his gang and Sky-Tech workers to transport the super-empowered-nuke (SENE). The superstarz managed to deactivate the nuke before it blew up the entire US. After being stopped by The Superstarz, Deadred was cured and sent to prison. Season 2 He was later released from jail by Malcolm Gravestone and his son, Leo Gravestone, for the purpose of terrorizing the US. Malcolm injected tons of the Rednox drug into Dorian's body, causing him to transform once again into Deadred. He bombed up a mansion and a casino, and killed a couple in their wedding. He later ordered Malcolm and Leo to create more of him, so he can lead a new generation. Eventually, Deadred led his own army and tore the city apart. He then found a secret cave, and he entered the cave, and he found the sword of justice which according to the legend Supercold was supposed to obtain. Supercold and The Superstarz however came, and Supercold killed him with the sword. After that, Malcolm told Leo he that Deadred has limited skills but that now comes the time where the son has to do the same thing as his father does. Gallery dorian killy.jpg|Dorian Killy Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genocidal Category:Vengeful Category:Addicts Category:Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Bombers Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Propagandists Category:Provoker Category:Nihilists Category:Saboteurs Category:Master Manipulator Category:Conspirators Category:Deceased Category:Inmates Category:Fighter Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Hegemony Category:Usurper Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Pawns Category:Partners in Crime Category:Supervillains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Dissociative Category:Trickster